Shawn Hatosy
|birthplace = Frederick, MA |family = Carol Ann Hatosy Wayne Thomas Hatosy Kelly Albanese Jordan Cassius Hatosy Leo Hatosy Finn Hatosy |yearsactive = 1995-present }} Shawn Wayne Hatosy is an American actor. Biography Hatosy was born in Frederick, Maryland, to Carol Ann and Wayne Thomas Hatosy. He has Hungarian and Irish ancestry. He grew up in the Loch Haven neighborhood of Ijamsville, Maryland; attended New Market Middle School; and graduated from Linganore High School in 1994. At age ten, Hatosy began acting in local theatre and public television. The year after his high school graduation, he began an acting career. Hatosy's two most recent films are Public Enemies and Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call New Orleans. He also recently starred in Reckless, a made-for-TV film. Hatosy has also appeared in past films such as Soldier's Girl, The Faculty, In & Out, The Cooler, Outside Providence, John Q, and Alpha Dog. He once auditioned for a leading role in the 1999 film Varsity Blues, but lost it to James Van Der Beek. In addition, Hatosy has appeared in TV shows, such as CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Twilight Zone, Felicity, Six Feet Under, ER, Law & Order, Numb3rs, My Name is Earl, Criminal Minds, and Hawaii Five-0. As of April 2009, Hatosy portrays Detective Sammy Bryant in the NBC/TNT TV series Southland. His latest successful roles on television were that of serial killer Boyd Fowler on the Showtime-produced TV series Dexter. In his personal life, he is married to fellow actress Kelly Albanese, with whom he has three sons, and lives in Los Angeles, California. On Criminal Minds Hatosy portrayed murderous boxer Jimmy Hall in "The Bittersweet Science". Filmography *Animal Kingdom (2016-present) as Andrew 'Pope' Cody (36 episodes) *Flaked (2017) as Karel (5 episodes) *For Justice (2015) as Jess Kinney *Fear the Walking Dead (2015) as Andrew Adams (3 episodes) *Bosch (2015) as Johnny Stokes (4 episodes) *Reckless (2014) as Terry McCandless (13 episodes) *Southland (2009-2013) as Detective Sammy Bryant (43 episodes) *Body of Proof (2013) as Karl Simmons (2 episodes) *Christine (2012) as Ron *Longmire (2012) as Levi Giggs *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2012) as Kevin Fahey *Criminal Minds - "The Bittersweet Science" (2011) TV episode - Jimmy Hall *Hawaii Five-0 (2011) as Marshall Martell *Law & Order: LA (2011) as Larry Sheppard *Street Kings 2: Motor City (2011) as Detective Dan Sullivan (video) *CSI: Miami (2010) as Jason Kreeger *Dexter (2010) as Boyd Fowler (2 episodes) *The Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call - New Orleans (2009) as Armand Benoit *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2009) as Larry Clay *Public Enemies (2009) as Agent John Madala *The Apostles (2008) as Peter McBride *The Lazarus Project (2008) as Ricky Garvey *Familiar Strangers (2008) as Brian Worthington *My Name Is Earl (2007) as John *Numb3rs (2006-2007) as Dwayne Carter (3 episodes) *Nobel Son (2007) as Thaddeus James *Drive (2007) as Rob Laird (TV miniseries) *Factory Girl (2006) as Syd Pepperman *ER (2006) as Willis Peyton *Alpha Dog (2006) as Elvis Schmidt *Little Athens (2005) as Carter *Faith of My Fathers (2005) as John McCain *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) as Jeff Simon *Swimmers (2005) as Clyde Tyler *The Winning Season (2004) as Joe Soshack *Dallas 362 (2003) as Rusty *11:14 (2003) as Duffy *The Twilight Zone (2003) as Mario Devlin *Soldier's Girl (2003) as Justin Fisher *A Guy Thing (2003) as Jim *The Cooler (2003) as Mikey *Felicity (2001-2002) as Owen (2 episodes) *Six Feet Under (2002) as Brody Farrell *John Q (2002) as Mitch Quigley *Tangled (2001) as David Klein *Borstal Boy (2000) as Brendan Behan *Down to You (2000) as Eddie Hicks *Witness Protection (1999) as Sean Batton *Anywhere But Here (1999) as Benny *Simpatico (1999) as Young Vinnie *Outside Providence (1999) as Tim Dunphy *The Joyriders (1999) as Cam *The Faculty (1998) as Stan Rosado *The Postman (1997) as Billy *In & Out (1997) as Jack *Niagara, Niagara (1997) as Lead High School Punk *Inventing the Abbotts (1997) as Victor *All Over Me (1997) as Gus *No Way Home (1996) as Sean *Law & Order (1996) as Chester Manning *Double Jeopardy (1996) as Derek Kaminski *Inflammable (1995) as Quentin Vale *Home for the Holidays (1995) as Counter Boy *Homicide: Life on the Street (1995) as Lyle Warner (credited as Shawn Wayne Hatosy) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors